Make You Feel My Love
by TheFunkyBuddha
Summary: Morgan finally realises why Garcia remembers all his favourite things.


- Make You Feel My Love -

As Penelope waited for Derek's arrival she made it a point that his favourite beer was chilled, and the salted popcorn, another one of Derek's favourite, was bowled and ready to be enjoyed by the both of them. She hovered around the kitchen in anticipation, cleaning where she could and just fixing her hair and dress in every free moment in between.

"_I hope he knows the trouble and effort I'm going to?"_ Penelope's inner voice worried.

Penelope knew the night could end in two ways; one being that her and Derek would be starting a new life together, one full of love and happiness. Another, her time in the BAU could be reduced to nothing but dodging the man she loves and longs for forever more.

The noise of an SUV outside sank Penelope's heart and she felt sick to the pit of her stomach, she could only think, _"What the hell have I let myself in for?"_

- Make You Feel My Love -

As she went to answer the door, with every step Penelope felt she wanted to take ten back.

The door opened and there stood the man that she so longed for, in that very moment everything became clear as to why she went to all that trouble.

"Hey Baby Girl," said Derek in his masculine voice, one of many things Penelope loved about Derek.

"And what time do you call this?" Penelope shot Derek a look, her tone full of easy tease.

"The traffic was manic, Baby; I tried my best to get to my girl. Now here I am." Derek opened his arms which Penelope fell into. She could smell his aftershave, that mixed with the warmth of Derek was enough to send Penelope to a '_Derek Heaven_'.

They both made their way to the sofa; Derek got comfortable, removing his jacket and revealing that tight and toned body through his t-shirt as he went. As Penelope made her way back from the kitchen with the beers and popcorn, Derek caught a glimpse of the DVD placed on Penelope's coffee table, "Are we watching The Wizard of Oz?" Derek said in a surprised tone.

"Why yes of course, I remember you telling me it was one of your all time favourite. One you didn't admit to often." Penelope teased lightly, she wanted to leave subtle hints but not come across as having a hidden agenda.

Which she did.

Derek was surprised to know Penelope actually remembered.

"I'm not just a pretty face," said Penelope. She was gleaming with the fact that she managed to shock Derek.

Penelope passed Derek a can of beer knowing that shock number two was on its way, "Budwisier? Let me guess who remember me telling you this was my favourite beer."

Penelope had the biggest smile on her face at this moment, "Indeed, never underestimate me Derek Morgan."

As the film started Penelope looked over at Derek and the look of surprise on his face as he took the first sip of the beer sent a sense of achievement through her.

Maybe, just maybe Derek will acknowledge that Penelope was trying to tell him something, even if it wasn't openly.

- Make You Feel My Love -

The movie came to an end and Penelope made her way to the kitchen with the empty beer cans and popcorn bowl. Derek followed her and stood next to the island in her kitchen, "My favourite beer, my favourite movie? Am I missing something, is it my birthday?" Derek said with a laugh.

Penelope remained silent, she wanted to turn around and scream at the top of lungs, _I LOVE YOU DEREK MORGAN!_ But she know that would just ruin the effort she went to as well as scare Derek. Send him running.

Penelope turned a little and a look she had never seen filled Derek's face.

"Or you..." Derek stopped suddenly.

Penelope was worried what thought suddenly entered Derek's head, was it good or bad? Her knees were shaking and she felt as if she was going to faint from all the possibilities flying around in her head.

Before she had time to react or even move Derek had spun her around to fully face him, she could feel Derek's breathe on her face. He was so close Penelope could smell his aftershave again and straight away she was sent into that _Derek ecstasy_ again.

"You did all this because you was trying to tell me something, something you couldn't bring yourself to tell me in words?" Derek looked her in the eyes and never faltered.

Penelope bit her lip in anticipation, waiting for the full out.

"Message received loud and clear Baby Girl," Derek whispered lowly into Penelope's ear.


End file.
